Wirelessly communicating devices may utilize a plurality of antennas, deployed in an array, for beamforming and directional communication with other devices, increasing signal-to-noise ratios, bandwidth, and overall efficiency, as well as for determining relative positioning or tracking of a wireless device within a two or three-dimensional space. However, these techniques require knowledge of relative spatial positioning of the devices so that the transmitting and receiving arrays may be properly tuned, and accordingly have high processing costs.
The details of various embodiments of the methods and systems are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below.